Electric motors implemented in hybrid electro-mechanical transmissions are typically electrically connected thereto by a plurality of wires. Accordingly, assembling the electric motors within a hybrid transmission generally requires the steps of assembling the electric motors within the transmission and thereafter connecting a plurality of wires between the motors and the transmission.